East City
East City was a nice sized Metropolis until the Saiyans arrived and destroyed it. Now this has been paved and converted into a training ground for fighters. You may RP Here. RP Area Shin's Day Off, Return of the Child Saiyan Shin rests on top of a building near the center of the metropolis that is East City. With a relaxing sun and breeze he slowly begins to drift off to sleep enjoying the peace. "Ah... No Towa, no Trunks, no Kev, everything's just relaxation for now. Maybe they gave up, who knows." Shin says yawning at the end. His eyes flutter before he closes them and begins dozing off. In a couple moments, Shin would feel a large power level headed towards him. Up in the sky, someone was flying towards Shin. It was Aaron! Landing next to Shin, Aaron would approach."Hello Mister Shin!" Aaron says, bowing, his cape fluttering in the wind. Shin snores loudly. Aaron frowns, then cracks him neck. A powerful breeze would erupt around him, and then shrink down as his power compresses, and then in one short burst, and a "HA" A pulse of energy spreads out near him, cracking the ground a tiny bit, and sending Shin rolling away. Shin almost rolls off the building but wakes up and then sits up on the edge of the building. "Wow, musta dozed off, say, I wasn't this close to the edge was I?" Shin says to himself before looking around and then behind him seeing Aaron. "Oh, hey kiddo." Aaron smiles."Hiya. Also, I pushed you a little, sorry...Not with punches or kicks, but by my aura" He says, charging up a bit to demonstrate for Shin.nds up walking Shin smiles and sta off the edge and smiles then gets a serious face and roars out for only a few seconds but a fiery aura lashes out scorching the ground around him and pushes Aaron back against the edge of the building. "Hehahaha, so you've gotten stronger. Still nowhere near my level kiddo." he says smiling. Aaron snickers."Oh, this isn't all I've got. I'm been concealing my power level." His hair flows up."THIS IS MY POWER!" He yells, the building crumbling under them, and his sheer force pushing Shin back, as his blue and shining aura surrounds him. It dies down, and he looks down at the building, sheepishly."Don't worry, that place was abandoned, hehe..." "Well, it was my relaxing place, Let's take this to the outskirts so we don't hurt anyone." Shin says as he takes off towards the treeline. Aaron flies with Shin, remembering his training with Kevryn, and his discussion with Bastion."Excuse me, Mister Shin? Do you know what the Time Patrol is?" He asks, catching up with him. Shin looks back and nods as he nos dives and lands on the ground. "Yeah I know them. I'm one of them, Aaron." he says smiling. "So, what did you initially come to visit me for?" he asks. "Well" Aaron lands."I came to see how you'd been and to show you the results of my training." He says, smiling. Shin nods and creates his gauntlet on his arm. "What, you came looking for a fight? Sheesh, why do you always have to want something?" Shin says getting ready until he sees Aaron flinch. "Oh, so you don't want to battle. Just destroy my favorite resting spot in the city then. Hehahaha." he laughs. "Sorry, Aaron, so how has your training been?" he asks. Aaron laughs."Well, I can fly now, and control ki, so that's good. I've gain strength and become more agile from Kevryn's....Albeit strange, but intense training. He also taught me about my Saiyan blood, and he even showed me how to create a Moon Ball....I don't know if I'll ever need it." He laughs more. "You can make a Moon Ball, that's awesome." Shin says smiling. "Be careful with that, if your tail gets cut off you'll be having an itchy stub for what feels like weeks." he says chuckling. "How is everyone? I know you must have gotten around to places after I dropped you off with Kevryn. Sorry about that one though, Ubu and I were training and we didn't want you to get hurt." he says placing a hand on his shoulder. Aaron smiles."I respect your concern Mister Shin, and thank you. Kevryn has given me one of the best training sessions ever! My Dad, Teru, never did anything like Kevryn...Because he was afraid of hurting me....Hmm....Well, I met a man named Cero, a man named Bastion, two weird guys....Zucana, and Rhoko..." He thinks about everyone he's met, and how strong they were."It's my goal to surpass them all, not because I want to be stronger...Because I want to be more, you know?" He asks. Shin nods and takes out a rice cake from his satchel on his back and eats it whole. "Yeah, I understand.Everyone wants to go beyond our normal paths and surpass their mentors. Personally, I don't like that idea." Shin says sitting down now and looking into the sky. He thinks back to his home, his father, sister, mother, and all of his memories which seem to be just still pictures in his head. "People always wanting power for the wrong reasons..." he mumbles to himself. "I see what you mean...." Aaron sees he hit a raw spot. He decides to change the subject."So eh, the Time Patrol, how does one become a Time Patroller?" He asks, genuinely curious. Shin shakes his head and looks to Aaron. "Oh, Time Patrol? Well, I wouldn't be sure really. Trunks just gathered us all together one day with a wish and some tricky working around The Supreme Kai of Time." he says thinking to himself. "My guess is that we'll have to ask Trunks if you can, otherwise I'm not sure." he says. "Hmmm...." Aaron shakes it off."I'll do whatever it takes to join!" He says, determined and excited. Shin seems to be staring back into the clouds and looks back seeing the excited Aaron. "Well, I guess I can't stop you. Last I knew Trunks was out near the Time Nest in Tokitoki City so you'll have to wait for him to come back to East City when he's done with whatever he's doing out there." Shin says smiling. "I've never heard of Tokitoki City....It sounds beautiful though" He says, smiling. Shin shrugs his shoulders. "I haven't seen it either, myself and the others appeared here in East City when he made the wish. Kinda scared people to see a man with scaled arm. Hehaha." he says laughing. "So, what do you plan on doing next?" he asks. "Well, I recently got a message on my Scouter from Bastion..It sounds like he needs me....I'll need my Armor Zucana gave me, and the Scouter if I want to stand a chance..." Aaron looks down."Mister Shin...This may be the last time we see each other...If I do perish, promise me....You'll get stronger, alright?..." He says, looking up at him. Shin laughs and pats the kid's shoulder. "You won't die, Aaron. Believe in yourself and you can break through any barrier. You promise me instead." he says smiling at the kid with a big grin. "Promise me that you'll come back, and I'll treat you to a big bowl of ramen when you return." he says with a chuckle that turns into a loud contagious laugh. Aaron instantly becomes happy."I love Ramen!" He says, laughing with his friend."Alright, it's a deal! And when I come back, you'll take me to meet Trunks okay?" Shin nods and stands up. "If Trunks is here I'll take you to him. Now scram before the big bad dragon gets angry." Shin says smiling and blowing small flames out of his nostrils. Aaron laughs, and then flies up."I'll be back after the mission! Take care Shin!" Aaron says, speeding of towards his camp back at Paprika Wastelands, where an evil foe awaited him and his friends. Will Aaron survive? No one knows.... Shin falls and lands on his back throwing his hands behind his head. The gentle breeze blows by and a butterfly lands on Shin's nose as he breathes softly falling back into his sleep. The kid will be fine, Bastion's a stronger warrior he'll know what to do. Shin thinks before passing out and going to sleep. Return of Evil A large explosion rocked the city's foundation. People began running away as fast as possible from the collapsing buildings and creatures with dark auras floating above the city firing ki blasts and destroying the city. "Keep them distracted while I absorb this energy, my pets." Towa said laughing to herself. Frieza at his full power, Cell in his perfect form, and Kid Buu were destroying the city and ravaging the lives of everyone there. Towa had returned and began gathering Kili energy from the negativity of the situation to fuel her power and laughed at the chaotic destruction. "Yo!" a voice said as Frieza took a sudden nose dive into the concrete below. A man with brown hair, green eyes, and a sword looked over to Frieza and cracked a small smile. "Who the hell are you?!" Frieza shouted. The man laughed and dropped from the air landing. "My name is Shin, and you will pay for what you've done here!" he shouted as he began combating the menace. Cell is laughing reveling in the destruction "Oh i'm back from my hell, it looks like my perfect form has graced the presence of this miserable rock you should be honoured" Cell does a theatrical bow before flicking his wrist launching a blanketing blast over the city his laugh triumphant and maniacal "aww whats the matter you ants? No one brave enough to face...." cell is immediately cut off by a metalic foot square to his jaw sending him into a nearby wall. A tall boy with scraggly orange hair and yellow eyes both of his legs and his left arms are biomechanical constructs he lands to the ground and enters in a combat stance as cell emerges "WHAT? who has the nerve?" The boy looks uncertian but resiliant "the names Bastion Allara and if you are perfect then boy is perfection dissapointing" Bastion rushs at Cell to keep him at bay. The evil, Kid Buu stood in the air, watching with a huge smile on his face, the evil energy surrounding him as he stretched out his spine along with his arm. "Arooooogahhhhh! Aroooooooooogahhhhh!!!" He screamed out before getting ready to jump in after the new fighter. Just at that moment, a Saiyan warrior jumped in, standing in front of the gum ball of a child. "Hey, Kid, get back to where you came from, before I brake your Gum Gum Pistol" Cero shouted to the Villanous Kid Buu. "Aghreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Buu screamed out, charging to Cero, about to plant his fist in Cero's chest, however Cero moved to the side a little, dodging it and he smashed the back of Buu's head, sending him flying down. "Ow, that almost hit... Damn Gum Ball" He muttered to himself. Watches from afar and targets Towa with his Scouter. He launches forward and is noticed by her who flies out of his charge. "Hey! Get back here!" the warrior is a Saiyan with a reddish colored tail and a green scouter on the right side of his face. He snarls and watches as a large portal opens and Towa snickers. "So what in the world are you spawning now?" Kevryn asks as he sees the figure slowly emerge. The creature is The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Kevryn looks over his opponent and lets out a gasp of air. "That's all? I thought this challenge would be tougher." he mocks as he charges in and punches the Saiyan doing little to nothing before he's smacked away. He rushes back in and gets into a physical lock with the massive Saiyan. Hears the loud Saiyan shout: "KAKAROT!" and sighs in disappointment before being grabbed by Frieza's tail and thrown to one side. Darn... Trunks you need to get here! Shin thinks to himself as he draws his blade and slashes a few times at Frieza who easily dodges the attacks. "Hmph, you're not as strong as you think you are." he says as he fires a Death Beam near Shin who reflects the ki using his sword into another building. "Uh... sorry folks." Shin says before rushing back to get within swinging range of Frieza. Cell laughs at the young boy standing before him "how cute a mere boy thinking he can stand up to my perfect form, run along kid you still have a chance to leave before i turn you and this planet to dust" Cell is shrouded in a dark aura before rushing forward at Bastion launching a barrage of hits to test him, Bastion manages to dodge most of these but the final strike catches him off guard sending him flying into the nearby bridge "aww is that all then die" Cell launches a ki beam straight at Bastion and walks off as it explodes behind him "trash" the sound of energy dissapating rings through the air before a voice talks behind the dust "don't underestimate me here you idiot" as the dust settles an emerald android barrier drops Bastion is bleeding from his forehead and has his right eye closed "so try meaning it next time" in his head Bastions mind is racing "This is bad this is really bad, i would have trouble against someone of his caliber normally and this isnt normal" ''Bastion rushes at cell launching a blast at his feet and uses the dust to start hit and running him to avoid his bluff being called. Cero laughed lightly and looked around, a look of worry appearing on his face. Kid Buu flied up and hovered right in front of Cero, "Reeeegah! Ahreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" He flung his arms at Cero, hoping to hit him. Cero tried to block, fending off most of them, feeling his arms weaken over time before he felt a large pain, that no creature should ever experiece. Cero looked down, moving his arms out of the way to see Kid Buu's fist just below his stomach, in the area no man should be hit. "... O-ow..." He hunched over, grabbing the area in pain as he fell to the ground. "D-dick move..." Cero slowly muttered as he passed out while Kid Buu stood there, giggling at the sight. Kevryn is smacked downwards and lands in the ground. He gets up shaking off the pain and fires an energy wave at Broly which doesn't do much. He looks over and sees Cero fall. "You damned idiot." Kevryn launches himself forward and grabs Kid Buu's neck stretching it and letting go acting as a paddle ball and launching Kid Buu away and picks up Cero just in time to avoid one of Broly's explosive ki attacks and throws him to a safe place but then feels Broly's presence. ''Dammit... I let my guard down! he thinks as he is smashed into another nearby building. "Gah... omph.... Damn you, Broly..." he says. Shin continues his battle with Frieza barely holding of the tyrant. He swings his sword horizantally and Frieza blocks destroying the blade and smashing him back with a powerful punch. Shin lands near Cero and coughs up some blood while trying to sit up watching the tyrant's eyes glow red and let out a sinister laugh. "So, something tells me you're not fighting at 100% what gives?" Frieza says. Shin merely laughs a little and looks at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Shin says as Frieza smiles and prepares another attack. "damn it we're totally outmatched here" Bastion flys up into the airto avoid the others being hit by a stray attack Cell is wise to this however "oh how quaint protecting the ants below, i will jsut end them first" Cell immitates vegetas big bang attack minus the prideful shout Bastion reacts immediately "damn it not now" he lands in front of the others his android arm outstretch "this is gonna hurt" he makes a ki field around his hand and with his own energy stops the Big bang attack in his hand this does not however stop the detonation sending Bastion hurtling towards frieza knocking his attack upwards in the nick of time Bastion is laid on the floor in a charred heap "damn it that hurt, a lot" Kevryn notices his allies in a heap as the enemies seem to be recovering from the small attacks that phased them. "You bastards, I'll kill you!" he shouted charging up ki energy in his right hand and fired a Riot Javelin at Cell which knocked him into Frieza and both of them into Broly who simply acted as a wall for them. "I... I'm sorry guys..." he says as he falls over having used up alot of his energy and being battered. Frieza growls and lifts his hand over his head creating a large death ball. "I will destroy all of you!" before he gets the chance to throw it, a familiar scene plays out as Frieza is cut in two halves and the death ball disperses. "D.. Darn it!" Frieza manages to mumble as Trunks holding his sword in Super Saiyan stands facing the other three enemies. "LEave now or you all will be destroyed." Trunks says. "That's enough my pets, come back to mommy." Towa says as she pulls all of the remaining foes into wormholes and the parts of Frieza away. Trunks looks over to Towa who laughs and teleports away and Trunks relaxes and lands by everyone. "Thanks for the stalling guys, I'm sorry I was late." Trunks says as he hands everyone a Senzu Bean. Bastion takes the senzu bean eating it before springing back to life "phew nice save their trunks, a few more seconds and we would have been toast" as he says this a small amount of smoke is emerging from his back "ah on the note of toast please excuse me for just a moment" Bastion runs off his back on fire shouting ow hot hot hot as he stop drops and rolls. Cero hesitantly takes the bean and swallows it, still curled up in a ball from the prior battle. All that is heard are two popping noises before Cero rolls over, trying to hide while releasing a faint groaning noise as he slowly puts himself to sleep, hoping to forget the battle. Kevryn takes the Senzu and swallows it whole and then holds his head. "About damn time. Good to see you back." he said looking around at the havoc caused. "Listen, I'll be heading off, I've got alot of training to do so I'm leaving this to you guys. If anyone needs me you can find me at the Time Nest." he says as he cracks his knuckles and then flies off. Shin eats his Senzu and stretches. "Thanks for the backup katana. I think I'll be carrying Cero home. Doesn't look like he had a good day." Shin says as he throws his pal over his shoulder. "Thanks alot Trunks, you too Bastion. Um, maybe ou should go dive in the fountain if it's that bad of a burn." Shin says laughing a little. "I don't think anyone will quite experience pain like Cero just did so i think i'll be fine" Bastion dusts himself off and waits for Shin to leave before clenching his fist in irritance "Damn it I should be stronger than this" Bastion sighs looking down "is that why i lost them? Because i was too weak? I don't even know anymore" Bastion flies off heading back to the nest" Towa viewed from afar of the heroes dispersing and giggled to herself taking out the small piece of Mira that she kept with her. "Soon my love, we'll kill them all and we'll have enough energy to preform as many experiments as we want." "Power.... I need more power...." the piece of Mira states. "In due time, you'll have your power." she says. Towa then vanishes leaving the city in it's destruction as Trunks attempts to use the Scroll of Time to repair the damage. The Saiyans Aaron walks out of the hospital, thanking the nurses for helping him. They took his armor, and sent it to the cleaners. Walking out, he sat on a bench, and began reading a newspaper."Massive explosive near Chazke Village....Scraps found....No leads on the culprits?!" He says angrily."We saved a lot of people! The entire village could have been wasted! Uuuurggh..." He groans, trying to calm down. Zucana lowers himself behind Aaron "No we didn't. We've done nothing yet. They were never targetting the village to begin with. All we've done is start something much much bigger child. We destroyed a big bad robot but let a much bigger and more powerful robot get away back to it's evil master whom we have no idea about. We don't know his goal or his methods only that he had a lab on the outskirts of Chazke and tried to kill us. What we did back there was just the start of a much bigger mission. Luckily no one died and Bastion got what he needed but I get the feeling soon we'll have to take it further." He says in a rather serious tone Aaron quickly turns around, and looks at the newspaper."Zucana! Have you seen this?! We aren't criminals! Why does everyone have to fear what they don't know?!...." Aaron crumples up the paper, and throws it into a garbage can."At least no one got hurt.....Um...At least no one died, yeah." He says, looking down. Zucana smirks "Well we're not. We didn't blow up the place in the first place. So no one does think they're criminals however I do have a feeling that the man who did blow the place up is in fact a criminal." Aaron groans, still annoyed."Sorry if I got carried away down there....Oh! How is your burn?" He asks, remembering the blast from the robot fighting Bastion Zucana smirks "That? That was nothing. It was the beat down I got after you guys left that really hurt. I'm fine now though just got it all patched up." "Good, good....My ankle though, still really hurts....Those nurses in there, they panicked when they saw me walk in. I don't know why though, I'm just another citizen seeking medical help" He says, smiling. Zucana chuckles and rubs the back of his head "Yes... yes I do wonder why they were startled by a heavily injured child in their ward." He grins "Probably the outbreak of heavily injured children lately" He says, jokingly."Well, one of them immediately scooped me up....They tried caled my Dad, so I blew up the phone" Zucana looks a bit concerned "Where are your parents actually? I know you said you don't have your saiyan ones but do you not have anyone on this planet you call family?" Aaron looks up."My father, Teru. He is green, but he's really kind. He's where I learned my Martial Arts from." Zucana smirks "Go home to him Aaron he's probably worried sick. Don't take him for granted. One day he might not be there..." Zucana looks to the sky "Vegeta knows I want to go home and see my parents they're probably grief sticken hearing that I never made it back from that mission... Cucumbra won't be able to manage without me either... heh. Go and appriciate what you have child. Enjoy youth while you still have it boy." He grins. He sits down on a nearby bent and begins watching the world go by. Aaron smiles."Before I leave....What's Vegeta? You mentioned it so much during the mission....But I never understood." He asks. Zucana looks at Aaron "Vegeta is the name of the Saiyan home world I've never been there but most Saiyans live on Vegeta it is also the name of The King of Saiyans and his first born son." "I see....So I'm from Planet Vegeta...." He looks at Zucana."I wonder what my Saiyan born namr is..." He says, thinking. Zucana smirks "Does it matter? You're name is Aaron to me and its Aaron to you and always has been. Your father is Teru and always has been and always will be. Your Saiyan origin means nothing you're an Earthling. Now go and see the man who gave you your real name he's probably worried about you." Zucana says with a smile Aaron nods."You're right, I'll stop by Capsule Corp to see how my Scouter is doing....And then go directly outside and walk into my house.....Huh. Forgot I lived there. Okay I gotta go bye Zucana!" Aaron says, shooting up into the air and flying towards West City. The Girl and the Boy Karri adjusted her cap as she touched down on the roof of a building in East City. It had been almost a year since she had left home, and she decided to stop here, at least for a while. Maybe she would find a purpose for her life then... Aaron was walking through the city, suppressing his power level to keep attention away from himself."I wonder how Bastion and the others are holding up...." He kicks a soda can away from him."Darn it...Why...Why couldn't I help!..." He says, getting angry."They could be out there, getting slaughtered for all I know!..." He says, his power pulsing slightly. Karri felt this pulse, catching her attention. She thought, What was that? I better go look and see. With this objective in mind, she flew off in the direction of this power. Aaron felt a small power heading his way, so he suppressed his power even more."I'm not in the mood to fight with anyone right now...I just...I just don't know what to do!" He says, another pulse going out, before he punches the air, a building gaining a crack in it. Landing on the ground, Karri walked towards him, quietly surprised that a kid could have this amount of power. She called to him, "Hey kid! You're gonna hurt someone doing things like that." Aaron turns around, seeing the girl, then chuckling."I'm sorry miss, but that's not even 1/16th of what I'm capable of." He says, smiling. Thinking this claim to be false, Karri told him, pointing her thumb at the crack in the building, "You know, you're gonna get in trouble if someone finds out you did that." Aaron examines it, before walking up to it, sticking his finger in a hole in the crater. Quicker than Karri can blink, the crack was rounded out to look normal again, as if it were sanded."Ah, there we are!" He says, chuckling. He looks back over to her."That was about 1/14th" He says, smiling. "Uh... Wha..." Karri looked back and forth between him and the building. "...How'd you do that?" "Oh, I just used my finger to smooth it out....Quick enough to where just the pressure of me gently touching it, it would push through the building's material to smooth it....It's kinda of simple..." He says, stretching, and yawning. That's pretty impressive, seeing a little kid do that... Karri thought. She asked Aaron, "And where'd you learn how to do that?" "Well, physics. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction...." He says, looking at the building."To be blunt, my father taught me. Well, he taught me the law, I just put it to good use." He says, chuckling. Smart, too... Don't think I wanna get on this kid's bad side. "Well, that's pretty neat. My name's Karri. What's yours?" she asked him. "That's a very pretty name, miss." He smiles."My name is Aaron, it's very nice to meet you" He says innocently. Karri smiled at the compliment. She told him, "Alright, Aaron. Can you tell me why you put a crack in that building? Something on your mind?" Aaron looks down."My friends are fighting something...Something power...In Chazke Village..." He balls his fists. Aaron's eyes fill with tears as they widen. He falls to his knees."I-I just felt many energies....Many of them....Those women...." Aaron's aura flickers."NOOOOOOOOOO" He screams, as his hair flows upward."Th-Those poor women are dead! H-He wiped them out with one blow..." Aaron punches the ground, making a bigger crack. "H-hey! Calm down!" Karri urged him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Getting worked up about it won't solve anything. And who's 'he'?" "I don't know who he is...." Aaron said, sniffling. His aura dying down. "...Listen," Karri told him, crouching down to his level. "If you care that much about it, than surely you can do something about it, right? I mean, I've only seen 1/14th of your power, so you should be able to take care of the problem one way or another." "I-I guess you're right...But Bastion told me to stay away..." He sniffles, and wipes his tears. "Did Bastion tell you why you should stay away?" she asked Aaron. Aaron shakes his head."I'm assuming it's because he didn't want me to get hurt anymore..." He says, thinking of his Bio-Android friend. "Aaron... From what I've seen, you can definitely take care of yourself," Karri told him. "Now you go and see what you can do, alright?" Aaron looks up at her, and then he smiles with a look of determination on his face."You're right! I'll go see what I can do to help! Thanks Karri!" He says, standing up, and in a sonic boom, Aaron was headed towards Chazke Village, an immense well of power inside of him about to burst. Karri looked after him as he left, wondering, I wonder if I could become as powerful as him... Well, only one way to find out! With that, she flew off to find a place to train. That Girl Luciela girlishly strolled into the city, having a rather cute expression on her face. She didn't really know where she was going but she found it entertaining to discover new places, suddenly she stopped and looked around, she was currently located in the center of a park. Aaron had just be released from school, and he made his way to the park as well. Sitting on a bench nearby Luci, he bit into an apple, and watched the birds. Luciela noticed Aaron and walked up to him, leaned forwards and said "Hello there, the name was Aaron... was it?" Aaron turns his head, and smiles."Oh hey Luci." He says."And yes, my name is Aaron." He looks at the apple, and extends a finger and cleanly cuts off a piece from it. He reaches out to hand it to her, smiling."Don't worry, it's clean." He says smiling. "Mind if i ask what this is? I've never seen it before." Luciela asks, never having seen an apple before. Aaron blinks."It's called an apple. It's a fruit, that you eat." He says, smiling. Luciela inspects the fruit before opening her mouth and eating it, she looked really cute while doing this for some reason, anyways. Luciela swallowed after chewing for a lite while and then looked at Aaron and said "Tastes good." followed by a smile. Aaron giggles cutely. He looks in his bag, and pulls out another apple. He hands it to her."This one is just for you." He says, smiling. He takes another bite out of his apple. Luciela takes said apple and chews it just as quickly as the last, before swallowing and then asking "So, would you be able to help me return to my former power?" Aaron gulps"Definitely!" He says, enthusiastically. "Good... now, where do i start? Perhaps you can train me?" Luciela asks slightly demandingly. Aaron chuckles nervously."Maybe you should start with someone a little weaker....Like Umbras for example, he's really weak!" He says, laughing."Oh that was mean, sorry." He says blushing. "Did... did you just call me weak!?" Luciela suddenly bursts out, her calm tone turned angry as she leaned in on Aaron with an angry expression on her face. "Nononono!" He says, quickly trying to cover up his mistake."I was just saying that'd you have more fun fighting someone you could throw around, and obliterate if needed." He says, sweatdropping and blushing. "Of course!" Luciela responded and pet Aaron on the head for correcting himself. Before asking "And where do you think i can find somebody like that?" Aaron thinks."Well, Umbras, like I said...But I don't know if he'd be up for it..." He scratches his head."Well, have you ever tried making a clone?" He asks."It's a Body Split technique, making ethereal doubles out of your ki. You'd be on par with yourself, and since it's not someone else, you'll be the only one getting stronger!" He says, picturing Luci fighting herself."Yea that's about right." "And how do you do this technique?" Luciela asks, in both of their childish imaginations, there would probably be cartoonish question marks popping up over her head. "Well....I've never done it myself, but if I were to do it I'd manipulate a powerful amount of ki into the shape of my body, then manipulate it to where is has some sentience, and facial recognition, so it'd basically scan you, and BECOME you. But it'd be so fast, that it's just like you've made a clone out of nothing." He says, smiling. "Sounds like an annoying thing to do, maybe some other time." Luciela responds and folds her arms. Aaron chuckles."Well, just try it for me, okay?" He asks. "Nu-uh." Luciela responded childishly. Aaron frowns."It'll help you~" He says in a sing song. "I'm too lazy to do it right now, so nu-uh!" Luciela responds childishly and a little bit annoyed Aaron smiles."If you won't do it for yourself, will you do it for me?" Aaron asks, blushing. "That still means i do and as i said, i'm too lazy so nu-uh!" Luciela responds childishly, despite the fact that she was usually very formal and whatnot, maybe her turning into a child had changed her personality drastically. Aaron chuckles. "What's so funny?" Luciela asks, curious. "Nothing, you're just really persistent." He says, smiling. A sound could be heard nearby - a faint mechanical whirring and footsteps, slowly approaching. A glance in their direction would reveal what appeared to be a bronze robot of some description, walking down the path. It noticed Aaron and Luciela, and looked at them with a singular glowing red eye as it continued walking. Aaron turns his head to see Excalibur, and is immediately reminded of the G.A.R.D. The cold machine that almost took his, and his friends lives. Aaron gets up, and blocks Luci from Excalibur."Luci, stay back!" He says, watching the robot carefully. Luciela responds with "Hey! I can take care of myself, you know!" in a rather aggressive manner towards Aaron. The machine stopped, tilting its' head as it observed Aaron. It did not appear to have any weapons. Aaron looks at the robot."Wait...He doesn't seem bad." He approaches the machine, and looks up at it."Hello, do you have a name?" He asks. "It looks like it's made out of tin or something." Luciela comments. The machine continued to look at Aaron as it replied, in a voice that would have been indistinguishable from a male human, were it not for the obviously-mechanical appearance. "Excalibur." It said, ignoring Luciela's comment. Aaron smiles."My name is Aaron, nice to meet you Excalibur." Aaron looks at Luci."It's bronze." He says, correcting her, with a smile. "It is an organometallic regenerative polymer." The machine replied, fairly calmy. Its' shoulders seemed to lower slightly, almost as if it was relaxed. "Organo-what?" Luciela responded and then said "I'm just going to jokingly refer to it as Oregano because it's easier to remember." Aaron looks at Luci, somewhat annoyed."His name is Excalibur, let's not be rude." He smiles. "I was refering to what he's made out of." Luciela responds and bonks Aaron on the head lightly. Excalibur shifted his stance again, to one that, on a human, would likely indicate something akin to sweatdropping. Aaron chuckles, before looking back to Excalibur."So what's brings you here?" He asks. "Observation." Excalibur replied, "Relaxation, as well. I have had a long day, as humans put it." "Do you humans always have giant robots walking around?" Luciela asks Aaron. Aaron looks at her, his tail popping out."How should I know? I'm not Human." "Wait, you have a tail?" Luciela asks, her tail, roughly as long as she is tall, comes out from behind her. The tail was a crystal blue with a strange tip that looked heart shaped. "Huh. I guess you learn something new everyday." He says, chuckling."I'm a Saiyan." He says, smiling. "I've never seen a saiyan before." Luciela responds. "....You have now." Aaron says referring to himself, with a smile. "Obviously." Luciela responds. Excalibur remained quiet, and both Aaron and Luciela could feel a slight tingling sensation as he scanned them. Aaron turns his head to Excalbur, keeping his power level down."Say, Excalbur. You seem pretty strong.." He says, watching him carefully."What brings you here?" "I already answered that. I am here to observe and relax." "Stop repeating yourself, Aaron." Luciela said before gently smacking Aaron in the face with her tail. Aaron's tail taps her face, tickling her nose. Luciela slaps him in the face with her tail in response. Aaron throws her up into the air with his tail, then catches her like a princess again :D Luciela just blushes before smacking him in the face again with her tail. Aaron chuckles, setting her down. Excalibur tilted his head in brief curiosity, before beginning to walk around the two, continuing down the path, opting not to interfere any longer. Xylo's day out Xylo walks around the city to get used to it more since he decided to explore and look around shops and such. Aaron walks through the city, after healing in the hospital."Those nice nurse ladies aren't surprised with me coming in there anymore..." He says, chuckling. He suppresses his power so no attention comes to him. Xylo walk's past the hospital with his arms at the back of his head like hes relaxing wile walking. Then Xylo starts day dreaming what it would be like to have a girlfriend and bumps in to Aaron which snaps him out of his day dream"sorry my bad i bumped in to you haha" Aaron hardly moves."Oh, it's alright." He says, smiling."What were you thinking about that caused you to bump into me" He says, chuckling. "Nothing much just was thinking what it would be like to have a girlfriend hahahaha. whats your name random stranger??". Aaron blinks, then thinks to himself That is sad "O-oh my name is Aaron, it's nice to meet you." Aaron says, bowing. "Im Xylo the yosh...... i mean a namekian.... did you just come out of hospital" asks Xylo. tilting his head to the left. Aaron sweatdrops."Oh! Yes, I did." He says, suppressing his power to seem weaker than Xylo's. "huh that felt strange like an ominous aura just disappeared did you feel that Aaron"asks Xylo who tilts his head to the right. "Yea, I felt it." He says, chuckling. More so than you think..."What do you think it was?" He asks. "i dunno but its gone now its all gooood hahaha. i don't know why but i want to do a prank on a nurse may be fun or a bad idea but il role with it what do you think Aaron" asks Xylon wile smirking "could be fun". "W-Well they helped me and all...I don't think it'd be a good idea..." He says, becoming a teeny tiny bit serious. "Aww your no fun haha well what do you do for fun around here??"asks Xylo. Aaron lightens up and thinks."Well, I usually train." He says, smiling. "I could demonsrate what I'm capable of, if you wish.." He says, getting into a fighting stance, chuckling. Xylo stomach start to rummble" i woould but im really reaaalllyyyy hungery i want food lets go" grabs Aaron's arm and runs taking Aaron with him at full speed. Aaron chuckles as they run."This is a little too slow for my taste, especially in such a hurry for food." He begins to float back, still holding onto Xylo. Aaron locks his grip, and without revealing his true strength, he dashes forth sending them faster than Xylo was...But a lot. "wohoho this is fun full speed ahead captain" Xylo chuckles" for fooooooooooddddddddd". Aaron arrives at a restaurant, and chuckles."You must really hungr- Wait, I thought Namekians didn't need to eat." He says, looking up at Xylo. "We don't have to but i started a while back and i enjoyed earth food so my body system is adjusting to i can have human food without any problems im just trying to enjoy the culture since i decided to live here " says Xylo looking at Aaron smiling at him. "Ah. That's good that you took the initiative to change your lifestyle." Aaron says, happily."So, what do you want to get?" He asks. "well lets see i thnk i will have emmmmm yea spergetibolonase will do, What you getting?" asked Xylo. Aaron looks up at him, confused."Uhhhh....I think I'll be getting some Ramen, a Ramune, and if I feel like it, Pocky." He says, walking into the restaurant. "hmmm ramen i have not tried that whats it like"asks Xylo Aaron thinks."Well, the kind I make is very spicy, but that's because I put a lot of Worcestershire sauce in it, along with soy sauce. It has noodles, vegetables, and usually beef or pork." Aaron laughs."Ha, I only tried beef a while back. My friend Bastion showed me it." He says, smiling. "huh i may have to try ramain me thinks with pork i guess. who is this bastion you speek of"asks Xylo. "Oh, he's my friend. He's really strong, and really sweet...He's got issues, but I try to help him see the bright side of things.." He says, cheerily. "oh i see"nods Xylo " well we can order when ready i guess haha" laughed Xylo. Dance With a Devil Umbras adjusted his glasses as he walked down the street. ' Hmm...where is that shop...' he thought to himself. He wasn't paying attention, so when he ran into someone, he fell back onto his rear. "Gah! Dang it, gotta pay more attention from now on..." he said, his hair covering most of his features as he sat there. His glasses had skittered a few feet away. "Watch where you're going." The person he had bumped into frowned in disapproval; it was Karri. "Yeah, I know. I'm still getting used to..." Umbras stopped short in his sentence, as he reached to adjust his glasses and found they weren't on his face. "U-umm...oh, my glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" he said, crawling across the ground looking for them. His hair still obscured his face in the meantime. Picking his glasses up off the ground and offering them to Umbras, Karri asked him, "These your glasses?" "Uh yeah, thanks..." He said, taking the glasses, and putting them on his face. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, crushed during his fall, and lit it, before fixing his hair and turning to Karri. (http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5h9ycaZpa1rqi8b0.png ) "I appreciate the help." "Right... I didn't get your name," she told him, raising an eyebrow. Umbras adjusted his glasses, his features hiding behind the glare they gave off. "I'm Braum." He said, smiling. "And you?" He said, stamping out the cigarette. "Karri. Now, what is it you're still getting used to?" she asked him. "Oh, did I say something like that? I meant getting used to the glasses. I've been wearing contacts for years now, but I lost them recently, and had to go back to these ugly things. They're reliable, though." he said, smiling kindly. "So, what is a young lady like you doing out here, looking so serious?" he asked. Looking away for a moment, Karri said, "Nothing much. I'm just a wanderer. Have been for the past year or so." "Oh? That's interesting. You must be really brave, or really crazy. And I know a few things about crazy. You don't fit that bill. " He said, looking around for his destination." On that note, perhaps you'd be willing to help me find this place I've been looking for?" he asked Karri. "I might. What's it called?" she asked Umbras. "Arcana Hearts. A magic shop. It used to be on this block, but I think it might have moved locations, or something." he said, tapping his chin. "Arcana Hearts, huh... Sorry, I don't remember hearing about a place like that," Karri sighed. "Crap...I promised a friend I'd do some research for them...." he said, sighing as he lowered his head in defeat. "About...? Or can you tell me about that?" she questioned. "Ritual sealing. An ancient demon art, used to keep their true forms locked away..." he said, suddenly serious. He then smiled, and laughed happily. "Its really interesting, y'know?" Karri nodded, "I guess so... Especially since I haven't heard of there being any demons around here." "Oh, there are actually quite a few. They're just hiding." He said, leaning close. "The ones who stick around, at least." Karri smirked as she remarked, "Like you, for instance?" She was only half-joking about this; she didn't actually think Umbras was a demon. "Oh, absolutely. In fact, I'm demon royalty!" he said, laughing. Karri laughed with him, saying, "Right, well, I should get going. Sorry I couldn't help you find the store you were looking for." "So soon? I mean, even if you can't help me with that, it'd be nice to have some company, for a little while." Umbras said, adjusting his glasses again. "Hmm..." Karri thought to herself. She had just met this man, and he was asking her to accompany him for a bit. She couldn't help but get the feeling he wasn't being entirely truthful with her... but on the other hand, he didn't seem all that tough. "...Alright, I'll go with you," she finally decided. "But if you try anything funny, you're gonna be kissing the pavement, got it?" "H-hey, if you find yourself feeling uncomfortable, its not like I could stop you, anyway." He said, sweat dropping at her aggressive response. "So, is there anywhere fun around this place?" Umbras said, looking around. "You tell me," Karri replied. "Like I said, I've been wandering for the past year or so; I don't pay attention to those kinds of things." "You traveled for a year, and never stopped to find something interesting? Or fun, even? What was the point of it, then?" he said, as he began to walk in a random direction. "C'mon, I have a good feeling about this direction." Karri rolled her eyes as she trailed along behind Umbras. The two walked along for awhile, before coming across a bowling alley. Karri looked at the building for a moment, before looking to Umbras and flatly saying, "...A bowling alley." "I was looking for someplace fun, not someplace you think is fun. If this isn't to your liking, how about you find us some entertainment?" he said, adjusting his glasses as he walked inside. Karri sighed as she followed him in, wondering, Why did I decide to follow him? Umbras walked up to the counter, paying for a game as well as a pair of shoes for each of them. "Here you go." he said, smiling as he handed her a pair. Karri muttered "Thanks" as she took the pair of shoes, slipping off her sneakers and putting on the new pair. Broken Ties: Trouble Found Me Karri stood atop a building, looking about the city. She was waiting for her new partner Excalibur to return from his search for any of his artifacts that may be in this place... Removing her cap and running her hand through her hair, her mind drifted to what had happened during her battle with Excalibur. How did she get that sudden burst of power, and could she learn how to harness that power at will...? Luciela was observing, standing on the top of the tallest building in the city, apparently she looked much older now than she did before. Glancing about idly, Karri spotted her, but due to the distance between them and the fact that Luciela's appearance had changed, she couldn't quite figure out who she was. Excalibur stood beside Karri now, surprisingly silent as he returned. After a moment, he turned to face her. "You have not yet figured out the source of your strength," he said. A statement, not a question. Karri shook her head, looking to him. "No... have you seen it before? The golden hair, the increase in power?" "And look who i find, Oregano and the girl." Luciela says, suddenly standing behind them, her voice sounded a bit familiar to Karri i suppose. Karri turned to Luciela, taking a moment to recognize her due to her new appearance. "...Luciela. It's been a while." Before anyone else could say anything else, the sound of a gunshot echoed into the air. Karri proceeded to dive off the building, flying towards the source of the noise. Luciela faded into an afterimage as she traveled after Karri. Excalibur tilted his head, almost in vague amusement, before dematerializing, reappearing mid-flight alongside Karri. When they arrived at the scene, they would find a man with a smoking pistol standing before a wounded woman. The gunman looked up at Karri, almost seeming like he recognized her, before pointing his pistol at the trio. "What's this now, a couple of do-gooders?" he sneered. Karri looked down at the woman. She seemed so familiar to her, yet she couldn't put her finger on who she was... "I'm feeling a bit bored here, let's play." Luciela reacts to the situation and then says to the man with the gun, her coat would flare up and its contrast would increase as she powered up, blue flames surrounding her and demonic energy as well. Excalibur landed nearby - far enough that one would assume he was nothing more than an observer - and they'd be right. For now, he decided to simply observe, paying attention to Karri's power levels in particular. Perhaps she will awaken her power once more... "Hmm? What's this?" Umbras said as he walked into the standoff, coming up from behind the gunman. "Is that you, Princess? Why yes it is! You look much more like the woman I remember all those years ago, now. How did that happen? That filthy monkey didn't do anything stupid while I wasn't looking, did he? Oh, not that it matters. You've made progress! Congrats!" As Umbras walked by, he reached a hand through the man, his whole body phasing through as he grabbed the gun, and walked over to the two girls standing there. He recognized the other one, though he couldn't say he was too excited to see her. She kind of abandoned him in a bowling alley with one of his old demonic servants. Well, his sister's servant. Of course, the best part about being him is that he could be whoever he wanted to be, and he was in his demon form at the moment, which she wouldn't recognize, unless she tried really hard to do so. "Let's save the chit-chat for later," Karri told him. Looking to the gunman, who had just produced a machine gun, she added, "Right now, I wanna teach this bastard a lesson." The gunman grinned as two other men with pistols stepped out of the shadows, taunting, "Let's see what you're made of, little girly!" Karri, Excalibur, Luciela and Umbras vs. The Three Gunmen Battle Conditions -Karri, Excalibur, Luciela and Umbras can be killed. -Gunman 1 can only be reduced to 1 HP; Gunmen 2 and 3 can be killed. Battle Music Battlefield - Storm Karri * Health: 158,599/161,000 * Strength: 49 * Speed: 47 * Stamina: 356/500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: N/A * Effects: N/A * Blast 1: Barrier (protects from Physical or Ki attacks, but not effects; has HP equal to 25% of your Max HP; cannot be used on your next 3 turns) * Blast 1: Pump Up (takes 2 Blast Gauges to perform; boosts STR+SPD by x1.15 until the end of your turn) * Blast 2: Blaster Shell (Ki B2) * Blast 2: Meteor Strike (Physical B2) * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit (Ki Ultimate) Excalibur *Health: 250,549/251,000 *Strength: 68 (71.4) *Speed: 68 (71.4) *Stamina: 350/500 *Blast Gauge: 3/5 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Internal Scanner Speed/Strength, Self-Repair System Regen every other turn *Blast 1: Barrier 1, Lasts 2 turns, can't be used on next 3 turns, has Health equal to 0.25x Max Health *Blast 1: Afterimage 1, Dodge 1 Attack *Blast 2: Delta Combination Physical *Blast 2: Bio Force Gun *Ultimate: Super Electric Strike [Ki *Signature Transformation: Clockwork Escalation Luciela *Health: 350,000/350,000 *Strength: 215,8 (269,75 Physical Damage) *Speed: 100.1 (130) *Stamina: 330/500 *Blast Gauge: 0/5 *Equipment: Streamlined Combat Clothing (Increases Speed by 30%.Cannot stack with other Combat Clothes or Frames.), Combat Gloves (Increases Physical Damage by 25%), Ki Claw (Sword). *Effects: Healing Transformation (Heal 15% of your current HP when transforming. This can only be done once per battle.), Third form (Ice-jin Racial Transformation) *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 1: Afterimage *Blast 2: Psychic Crusher (Blast 2 Melee) *Blast 2: Death Chaser Melee *Ultimate: Supernova Energy *Signature Transformation: The Clawed Gauntlet Active 1 *Stage 1 - Increased strength is 30% and if she hits 5 times in a row induces a 2% bleed that lasts for 2 turns. *Signature Attack: Ruinous Impact Umbras *Health: 310,112/311,000 *Strength: 93.4143.4165 *Speed: 82102117 *Stamina: 300/500 *Blast Gauge: 1 *Equipment: Swords2, Combat GlovesDamage *Effects: Stone Spit * Blast 1: Barrier *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 2: Phantom Fist * Blast 2: Darkness Mixer * Ultimate: Darkness Sword *Signature Transformation: Dark Knight Gunman 1 * Health: 1/101,000 * Strength: 32 * Speed: 32 * Stamina: 439/500 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Machine Gun (73 Solid Rounds) * Effects: Ki Barrier (25,250/25,250) * Blast 1: Barrier (protects from Physical or Ki attacks, but not effects; has HP equal to 25% of your Max HP; cannot be used on your next 3 turns) * Blast 1: Explosive Wave (Ki B1) Gunman 2 * Health: 0/41,000 * Strength: 18 * Speed: 18 * Stamina: 473/500 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Pistol (70 Solid Rounds, 1 Corrosive Round) * Effects: N/A * Blast 1: Barrier Gunman 3 * Health: 0/41,000 * Strength: 18 * Speed: 18 * Stamina: 436/500 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: Pistol (58 Solid Rounds) * Effects: Ki Barrier (3,110/10,250) * Blast 1: Barrier Turn Order Luciela, Umbras, Karri, Excalibur, Gunman 1, Gunman 3 Heaven or Hell! Duel 1! Let's Rock!! *Luciela dashes forward, her claw suddenly gleamed in a blue-black-white light flame before turning into something akin to an image, a ki claw of demonic energy (Sword equipped), Luciela then wildly unleashed a flurry of 8 slashes at Gunman 1 and 2, split between them for 4 slashes each! The claw would magically extend with each slash, becoming like a multi-edged sword of swords. (all hit gunman 1 all hit gunman 2 8120 damage to each) *Umbras formed two blades of dark energy, and slashed the second gunman with a flurry of Sword strikes Dual sword slashes. "Geez, why do I always have to battle around you, princess? I'm much more a lover than a fighter..." (8 hit 18600) *Karri fired several ki blasts at the third gunman, choosing to keep her distance for now. (10 Ki Blasts 7 hit 5145) *Excalibur suddenly dematerializes, reappearing behind the second gunman, firing ten point-blank Ki Blasts at his exposed back. (9 hit 9180) *The first gunman loaded his machine gun with his special corrosive rounds, firing two shots at each member of Karri's party. (both miss luciela, 1 hits karri, both miss excalibur, 1 hit umbras. 651 damage to both. *The second gunman, realizing he was in trouble, loaded his pistol with corrosive rounds and fired nine shots at Excalibur. (2 hit 451) *The third gunman loaded his pistol with corrosive rounds and fired nine shots, five at Umbras and four at Karri. (1 hit umbras all miss Karri 237 damage) *Luciela shimmers in frostflame as she activates her second racial transformation (Third form) and proceeds with unleashing a massive barrage of 9 slashes with her ki-covered claw at Gunman 1. (9 hit 26208 *Umbras followed up with five strikes of the first gunman of his own, activating his demon warrior transformation first. (4 hit 14,300 *Karri fired ten more Ki Blasts at the second gunman, to finish him off. (8 hit 5880) gunman 2 drops with a large set of holes in his chest *Excalibur repeats his attack with a different target, dematerializing and reappearing behind Gunman 3 and firing 10 Ki Blasts. (7 hit 7140) *The first gunman put up a ki barrier and fired nine shots at Luciela, hoping to weaken her with his corrosive rounds. (all miss) *The third gunman loaded some solid rounds into his pistol, put up a ki barrier, and fired five shots at Karri and four at Luciela, wanting to avenge his friend's death. (all miss luciela, all miss karri) *Luciela laughs at them as they miss, before going for a barrage of 7 slashes with her claw at the first gunman, a simple attack. (6 hit 21840 *Umbras slashed the third gunman 4 times, before kicking him away(1 basic attack). (slashes hit basic attack miss 14300) *Karri attacks the first gunman with a flurry of punches and kicks before kicking him up into the air, then teleporting behind him and kicking him back down into the ground. (9 Punches/Kicks+Meteor Strike 6 punches and meteor strike hit 6737) *Excalibur repeats his previous turn, teleporting behind Gunman 3 and firing 10 Ki Blasts. (7 hit 7,140) *The first gunman loaded some solid rounds into his machine gun, firing 9 shots at Karri and an Explosive Wave at Luciela. (3 hit karri 1724 damage misses luciela *The third gunman reloaded his pistol and fired 5 shots at Excalibur and 5 shots at Umbras. (all miss) *Luciela's claw starts to flare wildly with frostflames before suddenly increasing in size, turning into a more combat oriented claw. She then laughs madly and points at the third gunman and then dashes up to him and delivers an impaling through the chest which was then followed up with 3 slashes that acted like afterimages (counts as 4 slashes all hit 18,900), this would more or less tear him apart into a pile of gore and blood if successful. She then looks towards gunman 1 and proceeds with flying up to him, grabbing his head and slamming him into the ground ridiculously hard. (counts as 5 slashes 4 hit 18,900) Gunman is left as a lacerated pile of blood and guts that you would be hardpressed to believe once had a human form ** *Umbras focused his demonic energy, increasing his physical power, before slashing the final gunman 5 times. "Are we done here? Yes I believe we are..." he said as he dematerialized his blades. (3 hit, 12,375 damage) *SLASH! Karri and co. gain 7,500 EXP. After the battle !!!!!!!! WARNING!!! As the first gunmen struggled to get up, a woman in a black seifuku stepped out of the shadows. Her red necktie was loosened, her skirt was shortened, a tail was visible between her skirt and white thigh-socks and she looked somewhat similar to Karri, but her eyes were narrower, she had a beauty mark below her left eye, wore no hat, and she had a streak of blonde (likely dyed) in her bangs. Still, Karri could tell she was not to be trifled with; even she could feel the large amount of power she possessed. She sighed, "I come here to see what's taking so long, and you and your buddies are getting your asses kicked by two kids, a demon, and a robot. That's pathetic, really." The gunman stammered, "N-no, wait, p-please forgive me--" The woman grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him up to his feet, telling him, "I thought you were better than that. Oh well... you know I don't like failure. So, here's your punishment..." A smirk formed on her lips as she jabbed a finger into his throat, then shoved him away, turning away and clenching her fist. Not even a split second could pass before an explosion engulfed the man, leaving no trace of him. Luciela stepped onto the second gunman, spit onto the ground and said "Who are you calling a kid? I am queen Luciela of Icecrown, and you better remember it." before deactivating her transformation to conserve power, however it was made clear that she was close to powering up to her max as her eyes lit up, the white star-shaped pupil of hers becoming a glowing white and the rest of her pupil turning into an eerily glowing blue. "Yeah yeah, whatever kid." Looking to Karri, the woman said, "Say, don't you think you should help that woman who was shot? She is your mother, after all. She could have bled out by now." Karri's eyes widened as she looked toward the wounded woman. Now it made sense. The feeling of vague familiarity she had experienced would be explained if she was her mother. A feeling of rage then began to rise as Karri looked back towards the woman, and spat, "You bitch! Now you're dead!" The woman smiled as she allowed her power to rise. "I could say the same thing to you." Karri, Excalibur, Luciela, and Umbras vs. The Mysterious Woman Battle Conditions - Karri and co. can only be reduced to 1 HP. - The mysterious woman must be reduced to 1/4 of her HP. Battle Music Unrest - The End of Raging Winds Karri * Health: 158599/161000 * Strength: 63 * Speed: 61 * Stamina: 500/500 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Equipment: N/A * Effects: N/A * Blast 1: Barrier * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Blaster Shell * Blast 2: Meteor Strike * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Excalibur *Health: 221,000/221,000 *Strength: 82 *Speed: 82 *Stamina: 500/500 *Blast Gauge: 0/5 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Android Barrier Ki, Self-Repair System *Blast 1: Barrier 1, Lasts 2 turns, can't be used on next 3 turns, has Health equal to 0.25x Max Health *Blast 1: Afterimage 1, Dodge 1 Attack *Blast 2: Delta Combination Physical *Blast 2: Bio Force Gun Signature *Ultimate: Super Electric Strike Ki *Signature Transformation: Clockwork Escalation Luciela *Health: 370,000/370,000 *Strength: 123 (153,75) *Speed: 126 (163,8) *Stamina *Blast Gauge: 0/5 *Items: Ki Claw (2), Combat Gloves (25% More Physical damage), Streamlined Combat Clothing (30% More Speed) *Effects: Frost Demon Full Breed Bonus (25% More Ki damage). *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 1: Afterimage *Blast 2: Death Ball Ki *Blast 2: Prey Chaser Ki/Melee **Luciela flashsteps in front of the opponent and makes an X pattern slash at them. The attack is split in two, so that each slash deals x25 damage rather then a x50, but it allows her to have a larger chance of hitting the opponent with it. Given that she flashsteps, the hit chance is made higher by 5%. *Ultimate: Supernova Ki *Signature Transformation: The Clawed Gauntlet [Stage 1/Stage 2] *Signature Attack: Ruinous Impact Umbras *Health: 280,112/281,000 *Strength: 120.25170.25 *Speed: 100120 *Stamina: 300/500 *Blast Gauge: 1 *Equipment: Swords2, Combat GlovesDamage *Effects: Stone Spit *Blast 1: Barrier *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 2: Phantom Fist *Blast 2: Darkness Mixer *Ultimate: Darkness Sword *Signature Transformation: Dark Knight ??? * Health: 441000/441000 * Strength: 159 * Speed: 158 * Stamina: 700/700 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Equipment: N/A * Effects: N/A * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: Bomber DX Turn Order ???, Umbras, Karri, Excalibur, Luciela Duel 2! Let's Rock!! * The woman raised her arms, firing two beams at Umbras and Luciela. (5 Ki Blasts each)